Talk:One-Handed (Skyrim)
Axe bleeding damage. Has anyone noticed bleeding damage on axes? I've been using dual axes for most of the game and haven't seen any evidence of bleeding damage, even after I took the perk. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 10:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as how there is no visual indicator, short of doing some very specific tests on enemies you know the precise HP values of, theres no way to tell. My eyes may be fooling me, but I experienced the bleeding effect to trigger on power attacks. --Radnus 19:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : I play on master difficulty wielding 2 Steel axes at the moment with Hack and Slash on lvl 1. When I fight bandits with shields I have more of the bleeding than in any other situation. The bleeding even applies if you deal 0 damage. You only need to actually hit your opponent. Up to lvl 10 of my character it was visible enough to be of more use than anything else. From time to time I had a pickaxe in my left hand istead of a normal axe, just because the pickaxe swings at a much faster rate than normal axes, but still inflicting bleeding. Power-dual-wield attacks with Axe and pickaxe inflicted so much bleed on an enemy (on low levels) that they fell after one power attack. Usually it took me one power attack and a normal dual wield attack, but bleeding really helps. : In my opinion, bleeding is best against enemies that block. The more they block, the easier and faster you will kill them without power attacks. I have had more problems getting through blocks with sword or mace. Keeping you up to date with further observations. Zlorfik (talk) 09:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) help if i am dualwielding will perks like (bonebreaker) and (hack and slash) still work will it give me the percentage for both. or if i do dualwield are they canceld. cuz i won`t to use the mace for the perk (bonebreaker) and maybe have the axe for (hack and slash) for over time damage and use the perk (dual flurry) to have the little bit of speed with them. but i am worrying that the only perks that would work when dualwielding is the two dualwielding perks.sorry it`s so long plz help. 04:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :You will receive the benefits of both perks when you execute a dual attack (pressing both buttons simultaneously). They are not cancelled out. Also, it appears that the Dual Flurry perk not only affects the speed of dual attacks but also increases the speed of single attacks when dual wielding. Testing data that shows this can be found at http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim_talk:One-handed. Kastagir (talk) 20:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Pretty sure dual wield swords still crit. I won't pretend to know exactly how attacking with two weapons at once works, but i'd take a guess that a sword and a mace means that the sword can crit and the mace will pierce armor. But games don't always work logically because either the programmers couldn't be buggered making it so or due to oversights. If you go the dual wielding route then dont bother with the DOT Axe perk, enemies will die too quickly for it to do all of its damage anyway, although if you are doing it for the sake of Role-Playing then that wouldnt matter 17:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Daggers Hey, has anybody else noticed that daggers (at least the daedric one I am using) do not seem to get damage bonuses from fortify one-handed enchantments? Adding to the question from the above poster (plz sign) do any of teh weapon specific perks have an effect on daggers? --Radnus 19:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Daggers do not recieve bonuses from enchantments. I think this was a design choice on the developers end to seperate them from other one handed weapons. None of the weapon specific perks effect daggers. The only perk that exclusivly effects daggers is Assassin in the sneak tree. 07:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) On the subject of daggers, I would like some confirmation on an effect I've noticed. When Dual Wielding a dagger in my left hand and a mace in my right, although individual attacks occur at the same speed, attacking with both weapons (normally and when power attacking) seems to occur at the fastest speed - i.e. the speed of the dagger. I assume this is the result of the game having to run the attack animation at just one speed instead of adjusting to account for the weapon types, and picking the fastest one. Can anyone confirm this? 21:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Dual Wielding: '''when dual wielding with Dual Flurry perk, each weapon in your hands will get increased attack speed when they are used separately, but the difference in speed still remains (daggers are the fastests). You can hold a sword or a mace in one hand and a dagger in the other, and you'll see that they both have increased attack speed, but difference remains. You'll also get increased attack speed for dual strikes. '''One-handed enchantments: c'urrently in Skyrim daggers DO NOT benefit from one-handed enchantments. I'm pretty sure it's the developers' mistake, and unfortunately it still hasn't been fixed. I added this to the article. 21:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I dont think it's a mistake. Seeing as how daggers are "class-wise" an assasination weapon (even though there are no real classes), they would only benefit from most of the one-handed perks (not the weapon specific perks). The one weapon specific perk daggers have is Assassin's Blade and that one makes daggers deal enormous amounts of damage. Fortify One-Handed should not affect daggers or else the damage dealt with Assassin's Blade would allow even low-mid level players with little to no skill in 1handed to insta-kill many bosses or dragons (high end player activity confirms that insta-kill dragons is possible). Having done some calculations however, a sword with +4x40% Fortify One-Handed support and Backstab (perk) would still outdamage a dagger of the same metal and status with Assassin's Blade. Imagine a sword and a dagger with both 10 dmg. Since daggers dont benefit from the ench, Assassin's Blade would make 150 dmg for daggers, the sword would deal 10dmgx2.6(100%+160%=260%, or 2.6)x6(Backstab perk)=156dmg. And we all know that sword base damage is higher than daggers, as well as with improved status, and increase more in dmg as the skill improves. Still, Assassin's Blade is most likely a "filler-up" for dagger dmg so players can expend their soul Gems on more "sneaky/assassin" style player enchants. --Radnus 23:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Unarmed? what perks have a effect on unarmed? Unarmed? what perks have a effect on unarmed? Gwyllgi (talk) 00:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Playing an Unarmed Char now, I was the one that added the bit about Backstab. I intend to test most of the appliacable perks of one-handed where I can. On the subject, who added that Dual Flurry affects Unarmed? I just got rank one of it, I'm having a hard time telling if it really is speeding up my swings--it mught be, but unarmed swings are fairly slow, so I could easily see 20% faster of fairly slow being still fairly slow. Short of a frame-by-frame comparison (Which I don't have the tech to do), I don't know really how you could test that for sure. Other than that, the one thing that I'd suggest testing is perks that say "Dual-wielding attacks" or "One-handed attack" as opposed to th ones that say "One-Handed weapons"; the difference may be semantic, but it'd be something to check.JMTolan (talk) 05:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Base damage, not damage done "Arguably, the most important perk is the Armsman, for it increases the player's damage by 20% per rank." But if leveling up is determined by the weapon's base damage and NOT by damage done, how is this a "tip" for leveling? johnjsal@gmail.com (talk) 04:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Backwards power attack, missing animation So, a long time ago I used the console to remove the paralyzing strike perk (wanted to re-spec) and I think that somehow removed the backward power attack animation. Even newer saves (with 100 onehanded and para. strike) dont use the cool spin animation, just a regular power atk but still applying the paralyze effect. Is there a way to fix it w/o having to reinstall the game? thx in advance ThissiusD (talk) 19:57, August 30, 2013 (UTC)ThissiusD Double Damage? Just a small bone to pick but... at the top the article states that Dual Weilding 'potentially doubles damage' or some such thing. As far as I've ever seen, Skyrim is somewhat true to life in that you can't just flail with two weapons at the same time like some kind of arm-turret robot. Power attacks and perks improve on the whole 'one at a time' thing but as far as that statement goes... it seems pretty untrue and misleading. Oh, and potentially calling using stamina-free dual power attacks a 'technique' should maybe be changed to calling it an 'exploit?' 04:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC)